LunaClan
LunaClan is a mysterious, though kind, Clan of cats. They live in a small forest in a valley inside two mountains. The forest is shaped like a crescent moon, hence their name. This Clan is owned by Phoenixfeather13TheSecond, and if you want to join, leave a message on the talk page. Clan Info LunaClan is mysterious, but can be very kind. They are similar to ShadowClan in battle, using the shadows to their advantage. They eat any prey that comes their way, as they are not picky eaters. Clan Leader Lunastar: Beautiful light green she-cat with pale yellow eyes and purple claws. (Phoenix) Deputy Lionlight: Handsome green tom with pale yellow eyes and blue claws (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Eagleflight: Brown she-cat with gold paws and brown eyes (Phoenix) MCA Alderpaw: Elegant, fluffy, beautiful, slender, long-furred, mischievious, light-hearted, silky-furred, clever, long-legged, mottled pale brown and pale gray she-cat with pale milky-cream paws, a darker chest, muzzle, and underbelly, and calm, sparkling, pale green eyes that shimmer with mischief. (Dove) Warriors Fullblow: Heavy brown tom with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Thistlepaw Shadowmoan: Black tom with black eyes (Phoenix) Apprentice: Vulturepaw Paleflower: Pale gold, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes (Phoenix) Apprentice: Scorpionpaw Nightflower: Blue she-cat with violet eyes (Phoenix) Apprentice: Featherpaw Oakbark: Brown tom with violet eyes (Phoenix) Apprentice: Eaglepaw Fallenhero: Silver tom with lonely silver eyes and long claws (Phoenix) Apprentice: Terrapaw Skyheart: Brown tom with sky-blue eyes (Phoenix) Silverleaf: A beautiful silver she cat with blue eyes. (Loveleaf) Aerowind: White tom with silver swirls and silver eyes (Phoenix) Terraforce: Huge black tom with green and purple swirls, blue eyes (Phoenix) Hollowfoot: Light brown tabby tom with cream paws, tail tip and ears, and blue eyes. (Destiny) Rosesong: Cream she-cat with light ginger tail. Berrytwist's sister. (Destiny) Quakesinger: Big golden she-cat with black paws and a dark brown flash on her forehead and dark brown eyes. (Sky) Elvin: Small, sleek, long-furred, silky, sly black tom with silver paws, silver ear and tail tips, a silver flare on his face, very pointed ears, and slightly slanted, very spooky pale blue eyes flecked with gold. Former loner. (Sky) Rushedshadow-Wiry black and dark grey streaked tom with light grey eyes. (Sky) Waveweasel-Sleek brown tom with a yellow stripe down his spine and amber eyes. (Sky) Otterpelt-Pretty brown she-cat with cream colored paws and golden eyes. (Sky) Snaketwister-Cream tabby tom with poisonously green eyes. (Sky) Rainypath-Blue-grey tabby tom with a reddish tail tip and bright blue eyes. (Sky) Lemonstripe-big compact yellow tom with grey stripes and yellow eyes. (Sky) Leafglow-White she-cat with permanent green grass stains and bright green eyes. (Sky) Cavestorm- Thougtful light grey tom with a single black splash on one leg and quiet green eyes. (Sky) Pepperhop-Small grey, black, and white flecked tom with lively yellow eyes. (Sky) Fruitmist-Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green, red, and blue flecks, silver eyes. (Phoenix) Caolthorn-Cold grey tom with lighter points and calculating blue eyes. (Sky) Goldenfire: Gold tom with spiky fur and blue eyes (Phoenix) Earthshatter: Brown tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Aquacharm: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Heartsky: Pinkish-red she-kit with an oddly heart shaped white patch on her flank and purple eyes. (Phoenix) Fernforest: Pale green she-kit with blue eyes. Particularly shy. (Phoenix) Featherwind: Silver she-cat with feathery fur and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Terracomet: Dark tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Thistledawn: Spiky ginger tom with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Vulturefeather: Black she-cat with white fur around neck and gray eyes (Phoenix) Eagletalon: Brown tom with gold paws and gold eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentices Scorpionpaw: Creamy brown and white tom with slightly long claws and fangs and sunshine-gold eyes. (Sky) Hawkpaw- Dark brown and black tom with a white patch over one of his solid golden eyes. (Sky) Stillpaw-Sweet blue-grey she-cat with calm, gentle blue eyes and a silver dot on her nose. (Sky) Queens and Kits Berrytwist: Cream she-cat with reddish ginger patches and green eyes. Expecting Hollowfoot's kits. (Destiny) Elders Horizonwhisper: White she-cat with a gray stripe down her back, blue eyes. (Phoenix) RPG Current Events: *Beavers Attacking Please sign your posts. Thank you. Beavers Attacking Lunastar padded into a ray of moonlight. "StarClan save us from this new threat," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Just a note about Rosesong: She's rather childish, even for a warrior. She still refers to Berrytwist as 'Big sis' and she doesn't like fighting. But she's still a loyal warrior, and will fight if she has to. She's normally the warrior that will keep kits and apprentices entertained.) Berrytwist was lying outside the nursary, basking in the sun. It was only her twitching tail tip that said she was nervous. Her mate, Hollowfoot, padded over with her sister, Rosesong, behind him. Hollowfoot touched noses with her and told her, "You should relax. Being in this state won't help your kits." Berrytwist frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried for our clan. We are under threat. From what, we don't know yet, but I can't help but be worried anyway." Rosesong flicked her tail. "Big sis, we're all worried. So stop being selfish and think about the entire clan. And your kits!" the cream she-cat moaned. BaraxKiraLove knows no boundries...apparently not for dolls either 22:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know half a dozen anime characters who are like that.) Lunastar sighed. Sometimes, she wished she could tell Rosesong to grow up. Fallenhero watched the scene with lonely silver eyes. Lunastar wasn't sure what Fallenhero was truly, but she got the feeling the tom was familiar... ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elvin padded over to Lunastar. "Something on your mind, Leader?" he asked; he always called her 'Leader'. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Elvin, I'm worried about the beavers. Remember that the beavers are ferociously strong," Lunastar admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know." Elvin nodded, his spooky eyes watching her with something that might have been either interest or concern. "But you should not worry too much, Leader; we are a strong clan." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 01:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But strong will we be against the beavers?" Lunastar wondered. Aloud, she meowed, "I know we are strong. We will survive." ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elvin nodded. "Do you want me to go hunting?" he asked thoughtfully. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 15:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. Take Aerowind and Paleflower with you," Lunastar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hey Phoenix, I added my Truth and Trust cats, and you get Fruitmist and Featherkit) Elvin nodded and went to find Aerowind and Paleflower. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thank you.) Fruitmist took a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and chomped down, hungry from the evening patrol. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Fruitmist!" meowed Pepperhop, bouncing over. "You look hungry!" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 01:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am. StarClan knows I'm tired from the evening patrol," Fruitmist meowed between bites. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Berrytwist purred as her denmate's kits squirmed next to her belly. "They're beautiful." BaraxKiraLove knows no boundries...apparently not for dolls either 15:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aquacharm purred in thanks. "They're going to be strong," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pepperhop nodded enthusiastically to Fruitmist, choosing his own mouse from the pile and devouring it in two bites. "Good stuff," he mumbled with his mouth full. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunastar took a vole from the pile and ate it petitely. "Well, at least the beavers have some sense not to eat our prey," she commented. "I don't think forest prey appeals to them anyways," Fruistmist remarked. Lunastar at once felt a cold wind blow, and it wasn't from the mountains this time. "Are you warning me, StarClan?" ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Suddenly Elvin's pale eyes loomed out of the dark. "Prey's scarce, Leader," he murmured quietly. Pepperhop cocked his head at the darker tom. "Why d'you call her 'Leader'?" he asked, "Her name's Lunastar." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's fine, Pepperhop," Lunastar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pepperhop looked confused. "But...Lunastar's your name. Why do you let him call you leader?" he asked as Elvin wandered over to the pile to choose something to eat. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. But only for a second. they don't say anything.) A yowl broke through the camp, stopping Lunastar, Pepperhop and Elvin's discussion. Hollowstep erupted from the nursary, eyes shining with panic and excitement. "Somebody go get Eagleflight! Berrytwist's kits are coming!" [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 16:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Elvin bolted in the direction of the medicine den, and returned with Eagleflight. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "To answer your question, Pepperhop, I let him because I'm not too picky about what overs call me," Lunastar answered as Eagleflight helped Berrytwist with her kits. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pepperhop nodded, still looking confused, and padded toward the warriors' den. As he went, Elvin padded back to Lunastar's side. "Looks like Berrytwist'll be fine, Leader." he commented thoughtfully. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosesong was soon in the nursery as well, however, it wasn't long before she was kicked out for panicking. Now, she was whining outside the nursery about being kicked out. .::. Eventually, Hollowstep padded out of the nursery, a tired, yet happy look in his eyes. "3 kits. 3 beautiful kits. 2 toms and a she-kit," he purred. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]RimaxNagi 19:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats," Lunastar meowed. She suddenly felt a dark wind. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elvin seemed to feel it too, his tail twitching as he glanced around carefully. Then he looked at Lunastar, tilting his head slightly to one side. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunastar shrugged. "Five new kits are a great addition to any Clan," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 11:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:Imageless Category:Clans owned by Phoenis Category:Clans owned by Phoenix